


About Him

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breasts, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Showers, True Love, blowjob talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rachel is all Shane needs after a long day
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	About Him

**Author's Note:**

> For those outside of the U.S., in order to understand a joke in here, know that 'Boob Tube' is slang for TV. (I don't know why, but it is haha).

When Shane finally comes home after a long day at work, one that only dragged on even longer when a domestic dispute wouldn’t end because the divorced couple wouldn’t stop screaming at one another, he’s pissed off and tired. It’s rare for him to come home annoyed because of his job, he’s been a lot better at compartmentalizing it since Rachel came into his life, but tonight was just more frustrating than he could handle.

After greeting Delilah, he walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge. Leaning against the counter, he takes a few swigs from it before pushing off and heading down the hall to his bedroom.

Walking into the room, he hears the sink on in the attached bathroom and takes another swig of his beer before placing it on top of his dresser. He leans against the bathroom’s doorway, fingers unbuttoning his uniform shirt, his eyes on his girlfriend whose washing her face. Her hair is collected into a disheveled bun at the top of her head and she’s dressed in just a pair of panties and an old t-shirt of hers that’s so worn it’s pretty much see-through. 

“Fuck, I missed you,” is what comes out of his mouth instead of a proper greeting, beating her to the punch as she saw him appear out of the corner of her eye. As he’s pulling his uniform shirt off, Rachel turns towards him, hands still rubbing soap into her skin, “Oh yeah? This does it for you?” and she shakes her hips a bit as she adds a bit of dramatics to soaping her face.

It’s the first smile he’s had on his face he thinks since he saw her this morning. 

“It sure as hell does,” he nods, tossing his shirt blindly behind him onto his bed as he steps into the bathroom, hands reaching out to grab her hips and pulling her closer. She puckers her lips out to keep his face from hitting any soap on her own. Shane leaves a peck against them before moving behind her and kissing her hair as she faces the mirror again. His arms slide around her waist, warming her body, as she feels his lips pressing kiss after kiss along the nape of her neck. Then he leaves her with a squeeze to her hips before she feels him smooth his large hand over her ass as he walks back into his bedroom. 

He’s already taken off his boots and the t-shirt he wears under his uniform by the time she finishes rinsing and drying her face and is joining him in the room.

Shane’s sitting on the edge of his bed, drinking from the beer bottle when she walks up to him. 

“What’s wrong?” she places her hands on his bare shoulders, rubbing gently to ease some of the tension she can see he’s holding. 

“Hell of a day,” he grunts out, leaning an arm on his knee, bottle in hand, as his free hand caresses up and down her thigh. 

“You want to talk about it?” she asks with genuine concern. 

He shakes his head mid-sip, “Nothing tragic happened. Just people bein’ fuckin’ annoying and dumb assholes. Both in the station house and out.”

Rachel gives a small nod, then gently takes the bottle from his hand. He watches as she takes a sip before leaning over to place it on the bedside table. Then she touches his shoulders again, bracing on them as she brings first one knee up next to his thigh, and then her other, straddling him. 

Shane’s hands mold to her waist and his eyes flicker to her breasts he can see through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

She takes a gentle hold of his face, “I think I know what might make you feel better.”

“I can already tell you the answer is you. So, I don’t know what else you got,” he smirks, his hands moving down from her waist to smooth back over her ass cheeks. 

“Well, it’s related,” [and then Rachel’s lifting the hem of her shirt, pulling it over his head, trapping his face near her tits](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9a8603a8dc5c68b6773230f1d3988a6c/c99e41fbdd306174-e3/s640x960/8cd901de6039928c3fa72073285191037a5ad657.jpg), “Watching something on the boob tube,” she jokes, her own face tucked into the collar so that it’s right above his inside the shirt. 

Gripping her waist again, now feeling some of her bare skin from the risen shirt, Shane barks out a laugh, his warm breath hitting her nipples, perking them up. It’s the absolute lamest joke and yet also the greatest thing he’s ever heard. 

And he hears her laughing with him, so proud of herself he can tell, and he tilts his head up as best he can, pushing up in order to steal a kiss from this gorgeous woman inside her t-shirt. 

Shane then nips gently at one of her tits, making her jerk, “This _is_ one of my favorite channels.”

It has them both laughing even harder, even as Shane grips the hem himself and pulls it up and over their heads, tossing it to the floor leaving her only in her panties.

Rachel’s still softly laughing when he takes her face in his hands and pulls her close, kissing the laugh from her. 

“You’re right, I do feel better,” he whispers against her lips before kissing her again. As his tongue moves to meet her own, he feels her take one of his hands away from her hip and bring it to breast, holding it there until he takes a firm grip of it. 

Rachel runs her fingers through his hair, then rests her forearms on his shoulders. The kissing continues, only bringing them apart to seek air. Foreheads pressed together; Rachel licks her lips.

He brings his other hand to her chest, both palms now filled with the softness of her breasts, thumbs caressing back and forth over her nipples until he feels their stiffness. 

She gives a hum of pleasure at his touch, then presses her lips back to his. She pulls away quicker than before and shifts fully to her knees in a quiet urging, one that Shane understands easily. With his hands having fallen to her thighs, and her chest now right in front of his face, he presses a few soft kisses in the valley between her tits. He lets his teeth scrape lightly along her sensitive flesh of each breast, then finishes by taking the time to take each one into his mouth, tongue tasting the peaks before giving a gentle sucking to each. 

When he’s done, he tilts his head back and kisses her chin. Rachel gives him a chaste kiss before standing up from his lap. He watches as she starts to lower herself to the floor in front of him, but he catches her wrist, stopping her.

“You’d be insane to suck me off right now. I’ve spent over 14 hours in these damn pants.”

Rachel wrinkles her nose in the cutest way at that information, “Oh, right,” and she straightens back up before grasping his face again and kissing him, “You make it easy to forget something like that. Or I should say, your dick makes it easy to forget something like that,” and she throws him a quick wink and a smirk, “Just wanted to make you feel good after having a shit day.”

He hugs a squeal out of her when he abruptly grabs her and pulls her down to the bed as he shifts his position so he’s leaning over her, a hand on her cheek, “Means a lot,” he starts with a smirk, “But also just havin’ you here after a shit day makes me feel good, too,” he smiles, then throws in, “…and lickin’ you like ain’t so bad either.” 

It makes a soft laugh escape her before she runs her fingernails through his hair near his ear, then running them along the nape of his neck, “I love you.”

His smile is the softest and the cutest, “Love you, too, baby.”

One more kiss before Shane starts to move, he sneaks another kiss to her stomach before fully standing up and undressing the rest of the way. Rachel watches with interest as more of his skin comes into view. Sitting up, she leans forward to give his bare ass a slap as he turns and heads into the bathroom. 

“Such a cute butt,” she states as she watches him pull the shower curtain back. 

He snorts a laugh as he steps inside the tub, he pulls the shower curtain closed most of the way, but leaves it open a bit furthest away from the showerhead so he can see her as he carries on talking with her.

Rachel sits on the bed’s edge, one leg crossed over the other as she looks into the bathroom. Shane appears into view, past the end of the opened shower curtain, as he lathers up his hair with shampoo.

“How was _your_ day?” he asks before moving out of view to rinse his hair.

“Good. Took Delilah out to the dog park, helped Izzy shop for a dress, and, uh, Lori invited me to lunch.”

When he steps back into view, he’s rubbing a wash cloth along his body, a grin on his face from what she shared, “Yeah? How’d that go?” His enthusiasm evident about his girlfriend and one of his best friends hanging out. 

“Well, good,” she gives a weak shrug of her shoulder, “But, she vented a bit about Rick. I felt bad for her. She even said she doesn’t really have anyone else to sort of talk about that kind of thing with.”

Shane’s face becomes a little more serious, “How bad was it?”

“Nothing really awful. Typical couple stuff I’d say. How she feels like he doesn’t talk to her anymore. Feels distant from him but she doesn’t know when that started. Things like that.”

He’s out of view again when he answers, “Seems like a downer of a lunch.”

A small laugh from her, “A little, but it wasn’t the whole time. We got into some lighter topics too. It wasn’t bad, really. She’s really nice company.”

The water shuts off right before he pulls the shower curtain open, “Hope everything works itself out with them,” he yanks a towel off the hook and rubs it against his hair a few times before slinging it around his waist.

As he walks towards her, she says, “Me too,” then tilts her chin up to look at him as he stands in front of her. 

“Ready for bed?” he asks, giving her bun a playful tug.

She bites her lower lip as she looks at him, shaking her head. 

“No?” he touches her cheek. 

“You’re clean now,” and she takes hold of the towel, tugging it away from his body, dropping it to the floor. Rachel smooths her hand along his thigh as she wraps her other hand around his dick, stroking it softly. 

“So, I think you need to lay down, relax after your long day, and let me take care of you,” she urges.

Shane grunts in arousal above her as her hand works him good, his dick growing stiffer by the second, “Still want a taste, huh?”

“Mmm,” she hums, “I’ve told you before that I love when you’re inside of me. That includes my mouth, Deputy,” leaning forward, she runs the tip of her tongue along his wet abdomen.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

Rachel lets him go and stands up, “Go on.”

Shane does as she asks, laying down on his back, shoving a pillow behind his head. Just as she lifts a knee to crawl onto the bed, Shane’s voice stops her, “Panties off.”

Without question, Rachel slides her underwear down her legs, leaving her completely nude now, and then kneels onto the bed. Shane’s hand on the back of her thigh leads her to look down at him, “This is supposed to be about you.”

“Still is. Wouldn’t do it if I didn’t love it.”

His answer makes her smile and she leans down to give him one good, deep kiss before she straightens up again. She moves one leg over his chest, then bends down brushing her mouth over the head of his cock before her tongue starts pressing against the rigid, thickness of him. Behind her, Shane takes hold of her thighs, his tongue dipping into her pink folds. 


End file.
